


I am not dead, my son

by Keenir



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Darth Vader (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: ...and meets his family, ...and my aim is to get a bit better with each fic..., ...feedback is always loved, ...gone now, ...in which Vader goes after that jettisoned pod, ...or a little of it, AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dammit Tarkin!, Gen, How to terrify an Imperial loyalist, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Isard kicks a hornet nest, No Torturing Leia, Pretty sure it was evening in the movie, Tatooine Culture, Tatooine lineage rules, Vader is not stupid, Vader's reason for staying with Palpatine, When Gungans attack, Writing guidebooks always say to write what you like..., every hallway needs a name - and when you have as many as the Devastator does...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the film, when Luke's lost all of the family he's ever known...he doesn't go to the authorities, he doesn't go to his friends, not even to give anyone a heads-up.  So I gave a guess as to why.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Vader:  Reconnecting with familiar faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaoirseAisling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoirseAisling/gifts).



**0 Years Before the Battle of Yavin:**

**The Open Lands, Tatooine:**

It would have been easy to have remained aboard and questioned the Princess about the location of the Rebel base...even if that would have mandated having to listen to Tarkin and the others argue over whose strategy was the best, with or without the finally-completed weapons platform that was the Death Star. _Too easy_.  Rather, instead, he had gone in pursuit of the jettisoned pod; _Seeing that I would rather go off on my own again rather than listen to his nattering, Tarkin instructed me to take a squad with me - no matter his reason, I would destroy him if he were not still praised by our Emperor._

Under the lights of night - a canvas of stars overhead, and a lone sun hurrying towards the horizon to join its fellow in slumber - Vader as much looked as **_felt_** out towards the horizon and beyond it.

_There!_

They left the wheeled beast where it was, its residents and drivers no longer among the living, and they marched until Vader stopped them when the location was on the horizon: a moisture farm.   He stepped forwards, and the Stormtrooper Squad Leader approached him with due caution.  "Your orders, Lord Vader?" the Squad Leader asked of him.

 _It seems I was wrong.  Isard's information was correct._ "Take up positions around the settlement, but do not inhibit travel.  I wish to see who comes and goes.   Be unobserved." _What is here that I should have cornered years ago?_

"Understood."

* * *

**Same planetary day, 0 YBY:**

**Lars Holding, the Open Lands, Tatooine:**

There had been a movement not long after the late-night sun had at last set.  _Not fleeing,_ Vader had identified, being well familiar with that emotion in the Force; _pursuing and moving to rejoin someone.  And so we shall,_ he mused as he stepped into full view of the door.  A simple flick of one finger would suffice to -

A chirping caught his attention.  A low-slung repair droid hobbled across the sand yard, bumbling around, bumping into other droids and imaginary stones. 

An old corner of Vader's mind asserted that this was the more urgent matter.  The Sith side of him agreed - whomever was strong in the Force and living here, was not present presently, and the only option was to follow or to wait.  _I follow enough,_ he groused inwardsly, and crouched alongside the hurt droid, focusing his eyes on the repairs he carried out - but leaving his awareness spread over the area, so he knew when -

The house's door was opened from inside.  She was about to step outside for chores - and stopped halfway through the doorway.  _There are only two people I know who crouch like that - and Luke went joyriding with that gold droid earlier in the dawn, said he was going to look for the R2 unit.  That means this can only be..._ "Anakin?" she asked. _Twenty years.  You've been gone for twenty years._

"Beru," Vader replied calmly, with none of the surprise or startlement she'd had: _it is unsurprising that she has lasted so long._

 _That's a new outfit you've got._ "I... Are you thirsty?  Can we offer you something?" Beru asked.

Job done, he closed the droid's patch, and stood to face her.  "I would welcome that," Vader said, _I cannot drink while I wear this, but information..._    and came inside. 

...where Owen sat at the table, his jaw keeping silent, but his eyes saying so much.

"Brother," Vader said.

"Huh," Owen said.  "Wasn't sure you'd want to be called that.  Not after this long."  _Not after you all but died.  We thought you were dead after this long, but I guess not._   "What brings you here - or can I not ask that?"

"Droids.  However, I am finding an additional reason to be here."

"Family reunion?  Well, you're welcome to what we have.  I doubt its much by comparison with what you're used to these days, but..."

"It will suffice," Vader said.

"Do you need a, a special chair?" Beru asked him.  _Please don't take Luke, but why else would you be here? Please don't take Luke, please don't take Luke..._

"I shall stand.  Thank you," thinking of how long it'd been since somebody had worried that he'd break a chair and fall on his ass.   _You are both thick with fear, but not for yourselves.  Things here change less than I had ever contemplated._ "I sense you both have questions.  Ask them."

"Are you okay?" Owen asked him.

Vader looked at him.  With anyone else, Vader would have been confident that they were trying to inveigle their way into his good graces, fawning over him, pretending concern.  But he did not need the Force to tell him that this man was doing none of that.  "Truly, you are our mother's son."

"Thank you."

"And I am as well as can be expected," Vader said.

"Your clothes," Beru said.  "They look heavy.  Would you like to change into something more comfortable?"

Owen nodded.   "You were always taller than me, but you're welcome to anything in my closet."

Vader's first instinct was to laugh.  He would have shook his head if it were not painful - but then, everything hurt all the time anyway.  "I cannot remove these clothes.  They keep me alive."  Not entirely false, and truer than he would have said to anyone else.

Owen leaned forward, arm across the table, hand reaching for him.  _As Obi-Wan did not, the treacherous one._ "What happ- Is there anything we can do?"

"Nobody told us," Beru said, taking a step, two, towards him.  "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"I have a duty," Vader said as began to walk to the door.  And then he paused.  "What _were_ you told?"

His half-brother shrugged.  "Kenobi said that Padme died."  And stood, that arm still extended, and touched one sleeve.  "I'm sorry."

"As am I."

"For a while, I figured that's why you never showed up around here - you were busy mourning her.  Then...I didn't know why, just that you weren't coming back."

"Only so much strength can be drawn from pain alone," Vader said.

"Why did you come back, Anakin?" Beru asked.

"The reason is unimportant," he said; it had no bearing on them.  "But I have sensed a strong presence in the Force.  It was here earlier," and left it at that, to let them fill in the blanks - people often did when there was silence.

"There's only one person who was here then who isn't here now: Luke."   _Don't take him, don't take him, don't take him!_

Owen's head turned to look at her, and then back to Vader, a look of -

 _Not quite contrition.  Awkwardness, certainly.  And much pride.  "_ My congratulations, Owen, Beru."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure Padme was looking down from the Force and smiling at how I was raising Luke," Beru said.  "Do you look down or...?"

"Any would smile at your parenting skills," Vader said.  _Children learn it from parents and other close kin, he knew; that was the way of Tatooine._ "I should very much like to meet this son of yours."

Beru said nothing.

Owen said, "Luke should be back fairly soon.  He told me he was going to take a droid over to old Kenobi's place."

"Obi-Wan still lives?" Vader asked.

"He's an old hermit these days.  Harmless, if a bit crazy."

"You would like to leave this place, to go somewhere that has no crazed old men," Vader said.

"I never said that," Owen said.

"I was thinking it," Beru said. 

Owen turned to look at her.

"But I wasn't about to say it, I swear.  Your parents are buried here.  Askinn is buried here."

"Askinn?" Vader inquired.  _I do not know this name._

"We...had a daughter," Owen said as he went up to hold his wife.

"For a few days," Beru said.

"My condolences," Vader said sincerely.  _How few have heard those words from me.  How many would not believe me capable of uttering them._

"Thank you," the two of them said.

After a time, Beru raised her head from sniffling to look at him.  "Why did you do that?  Why look in my head?" she asked.

 _Habit._ "I was...curious," Vader said.  "I wished to offer you both the opportunity to be resettled in a safer community.  Somewhere that does not have meddlesome neighbors, or the threat of Hutts and...creatures," knowing that Owen and Beru knew what he meant by that.   "Bring your family, all of them."  _One's family on many worlds includes only the living; on Tatooine, it includes the living and as many of the dead as you can take with you._

"You mean that?" Owen asked.  "Beru's got a big family."  _You and me, on the other hand..._

"The living and the dead shall be my guests and moved at my expence.  Now, your answer?"

Owen and Beru looked at one another.  Then, to Vader, "We have to tell Luke.  He'll want to say goodbye to all his friends -"

"He'll say he can't leave, that all his friends are here," Owen told Beru.   "We'll take your offer, brother," he told Vader.

Vader was about to summon the Squad Leader when Beru asked him, "Should we tell your friend, or does she already know?"

Owen nodded, "She might want to help with the move."

"My...friend?" Vader asked. _If they have spotted the Squad Leader..._

"Yes, Ahsoka... Your apprentice and friend, if I remember."

"Ahsoka...was here?"  _My apprentice seems to be as hard to kill as I am.  What can I be other than prideful?_

"A few years ago.  Her and Luke tossed the rathball around some, she ate with us, told us what a nice place we had...and went to meet her friends."

"I may not know any of this Force stuff," Beru said, but I sense you need to have some time to process this.  Why don't you go do that, while me and Owen break the news to Luke?"

 _As persuasive in her way as the Emperor,_ Vader mused as he left.

As soon as he passed through the doorway, a message appeared on the inside of Vader's eyeshields:   ==Sir, your orders?== Squad Leader asked.

=Remain in position.  Remain undetected,= Vader instructed as he made his way towards Shmi's grave.  _Soon, I will have you safely away from this place and its Jedi,_ he vowed to his mother.

* * *

**Very shortly after that, 0 Years Before the Battle of Yavin:**

**Lars Holdings, The Open Lands, Tatooine:**

"We have to tell him?"

"He'd figure it out as soon as Luke talks to or about us," Beru said.

Owen nodded.

"I don't want to lie to him: he's family," Beru said.

"Is it lie if we don't correct him?" Owen asked, not entirely buying it as he asked it.

"I sup-  Luke!" she said, seeing him walk through the door.  "You're back."  _And there's that shiny gold droid behind you._

"Yeah, I would have been back sooner, but after I returned the droid to him - R2 was his, it turns out, I ended up talking a bit with Old M- with Kenobi.  He told me some things about my father."

Beru and Owen got sick feelings in their stomachs.  "Oh?" Owen asked.

Luke nodded.  "He said my dad was a Jedi Knight."

"That's...actually true."

"It is?" Luke asked.  "And you didn't tell me?"  Then, "I suppose I can understand why."  _When I was a kid, and I played pretend with my friends, we'd sooner play at being a Bantha or a Jawa than a Jedi._

Both adults breathed a sigh of relief.  "Luke," Owen said, "there's something we need to tell you."

"Okay," Luke said, taking a seat in the same chair that Vader had been in so recently.  "What is it?"

"..."

Beru said, "Your uncle got a promotion."

Luke's face broke out in a huge grin.  "That's fantastic!  Congratulations, Uncle Owen!" and leaped up to give him a hug.

"Thanks, Luke," Owen said.  "Though it means we need to move."

Luke let go and took a step back.  "Oh."

"We know, we know, your friends are all here."

"And Askinn."

"Askinn's coming with us," Beru said.

"My friends...I'll miss them, but they'll understand.  Jobs are tough to get," Luke said.  _And, much as I'd rather it  not be so, a lot of my friends are moving on: getting married, moving elsewhere, dying._   "When do we have to leave?"

"In the morning, I imagine.  Get your packing done tonight," Beru said.

Luke nodded, his mind already full of thoughts as to what it would be like where they were moving to.

"One thing," Owen said, his hand coming to rest on Luke's shoulder before the boy could go pack.  "You've been doing good for all these years, earning your responsibilities, being someone anyone would be proud to call theirs, and I figure now's the best time for this.  Luke, you've grown into a fine young man, so you don't have to call us Uncle and Aunt anymore."

 _I don't think that's going to work either,_ Beru mused, but didn't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the film, when Luke's lost all of the family he's ever known...he doesn't go to the authorities, he doesn't go to his friends, not even to give anyone a heads-up. So I gave a guess as to why.


	2. Relocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which...  
> Vader realizes he has no idea what to do with Luke, Squad Leader wants a nice and normal assignment, Obi-Wan knows exactly "who you gonna call?"...and Tarkin gets a little mouthy at the wrong people.

**Later that night, 0 Years Before the Battle of Yavin:**

**Across the Lars Holdings, The Open Spaces, Tatooine:**

=Your status?= Vader asked, his question transmitted to the helmets of the Stormtroopers under his command while on Tatooine.

==Remaining in position, my lord,== the Squad Leader replied.

=When they emerge from their home, you and your unit are to provide a protective escort for them to the transport.  If they request assistance, you are to provide it.=  _I doubt they will, but difficulty leads to dawdling._  

==Understood, sir.  One of them just stepped outside and...she's digging.  Valuables?==

=Yes.=

==Sir, there's a question.  Do we have to engage them in conversation?==

=Answer any questions they ask.  You need not be verbose; but be aware that any who insult or offend them, will answer to me,= Vader informed Squad Leader.

==Answer relayed to all concerned, sir.  And th-  Its a body, sir.  She's digging up a corpse.== 

==Family's valuable, right, Leader?== asked Stormtrooper 929-UNT (Leftmost)

==Yeah.  Yeah, it is.  That's why I signed up for this job.==

==Look on the bright side - none of us can get sand in our suits.==

....... **Meanwhile:**

Vader stood a fair distance away from the Holding, working to decide which of two paths he could take now:  _Return to the transport, or hunt down Obi-Wan._

The temptation was there, and strong, to return to the Holding and lose himself for a time in the repair, upkeep, and improvements to the droids; it was one of the few ways he had of turning off all thought.  For thoughts could be useful, but they could also burn, for where thoughts ran, nipping at their heels were memory.

And that reminded him of a matter of greater import than whether to walk north or south through the sands here:

_In the days when the elder Isard ruled the Imperial Intelligence networks, I could have taken Luke and made a program of any degree of firmness or shoddiness, and Isard would have signed off on it, leaving me to do what I wished.  But he is no more, and his daughter runs all of Intelligence, including the Inquisitors._

_And the younger Isard would not grant me leave to make such an inroads into her jurisdiction as the taking of a strong Force-sensitive as Luke.  Any explanation I gave, she would slice apart.  Such diligence normally would be commendable, but not when it is an obstacle to me.  She and Tarkin enjoy the pleased attention of my Master, which binds my hands against them._

_She may not dismiss the existence of the Force as Tarkin does, but she has no respect for the roles of Master and Apprentice.  Few among my Master's servants could possibly kill me, but Ysanne Isard is one of that few._

The Force provided an answer:  an image of Obi-Wan Kenobi, grizzled and worn as he sat on a boulder.

 _Yes, that would work,_ he decided.  _No matter how these last twenty years have impacted how he feels for turning against me, for leaving me; the man I knew would not hesitate to avenge me.  Though that is not the Jedi way, it is as my Padawan Apprentice stated 'I am no Jedi'...but who is, these days?_ spurring a rare laugh in his thoughts _._

**.......Meanwhile:**

As she unburied each deceased family member, wrapping them individually with all due care, Beru mused, _It was a lie when I said it.  But, if Anakin is well-to-do enough to pay for our transport and a new place to live, then surely he has the influence to help his brother Owen get a new job.  Ideally one that isn't as dangerous as moisture farming._

When she reached where Shmi was buried, Beru considered calling Owen or Luke over and helping them with this.  _No, I said I would see to all our relatives while they packed and readied themselves._ Pausing to look into the shadowed eye sockets of Shmi Skywalker, _Wherever we go, we'll be just fine, because you're with us._

........ **Meanwhile:**

 _And he returns home once more,_ Owen reflected as packing continued.  _I grew up on a steady diet of the stories of Anakin Skywalker.  Mom always was ready with a tale about when he was little, or one about how he fell in with a pair of Jedi, or...not her hopes for him, rather, what she was certain he was up to.  He was the yardstick I measured myself by, every day and every year._

_When he disappeared, I took care of our family, keeping them safe and fed and healthy and everything else.  I never kept abreast of what was going on outside of the Open Lands; that was my brother's place, where he'd worked and kept us all safe._

And now the man was back.  It was one of those things, a sighting of which could not help but be prophetic: _The last time he came back home, it was to usher in so much change, and we found ourselves with Luke.  This time..._ and he could only wonder.  Like his mother had.

.------------------------------.

**Meanwhile, Kenobi residence, The Rocky Spaces, Tatooine:**

The shade of darkness had set foot upon this world.  _I cannot help but sense it,_ and he readied himself for being called to battle against the man who had been his friend, his padawan, his apprentice.

A trace of guilt and self-admonishment crept up within Kenobi, _I should have begun training Luke by now.  I should have told him about his father and his responsibility_ before _he brought the droid to me._

R2 beeped at Kenobi, following that with a punctuated warble.

"On the contrary," Obi-Wan said, _"this,_ at least, _is_ my fault."

A querying set of bip-bip-bips, with a long held note for a meaningful flourish.

"You're right, there is someone I can send to for help," he said, and nodded at the irony of it:  'help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi' had been the droid's message, only he needed help himself.  "Looks like I'm going on one last adventure through the galaxy."

.---------------------------------.

**Second-Sun Dawn after that night, 0 Years Before the Battle of Yavin:**

**Lars Holdings and the nearby aridity, The Open Spaces, Tatooine:**

"We've got everything," Owen said to one of the 'troopers.  "Where is -"

"Lord Vader is meeting us there," Leftmost said.

==Lets move out,== Squad Leader told the unit.

...Right as Luke darted up to walk alongside her, with him carrying a box full of wires, metal joints, and books.  "Hi."

"Hi, sir."

"Oh, you don't have to call me sir," Luke said.

"I understand, sir."

Luke frowned.

Just when Squad Leader began to think that, maybe, just maybe, this would resume being a nice, quiet assignment, Luke asked "Is that uniform comfortable?"

"Very, sir."

"Do you get hot in that?" Luke asked.

"No, sir," Squad Leader said. _Please just leave me alone and let me do my job.  I could be doing crowd control or search and rescue.  I'd love to be pulling guard duty at a listening post, or serving somewhere on the edge of the Empire.  Not made to do public relations._

"Cold?"

"No, sir.  Built-in thermal regulators."

"Aw cool!  Can I get one?" Luke asked.

"No.   Its only for Stormtrooper uniforms."

Leftmost pitched in with, "Unless you get something specially made for you."

==Not helping, 929-UNT,== Squad Leader admonished him.

==He asked, you answered unhelpfully, so I elaborated,== Leftmost replied with all humility.

Mercifully, in Squad Leader's opinion, the rest of the travel passed quickly and uneventfully enough.  The Beru lady made a few enquiries about what sort of fruits and gourds there were to eat where the transport was taking them to, and Luke wanted to know all about the sorts of games and entertainments and sports that their new home would have available for them; others in the squad fielded those questions they knew the answers to.

When they were nearly at the transport, just a few more meters to go, a shadow stepped up to the transport's open doorway and stood there, backlit with his cape flapping in the breeze.

"Whoa," Luke said.

"They're all ready, Lord Vader," Squad Leader said.

Owen said, "Luke, I'd like for you to meet my brother."

 _Its not much stranger than my own name, he reflected._ "Hi, Uncle Vader," Luke said.

Pretty much all of the Stormtroopers thought both _Uh-oh_ and _That explains some things._   In addition to those thoughts, Squad Leader also thought, _This is worse than we assumed - we thought the Grand Moff was sending us off to be minders for Lord Vader - a task as useful as goosebumps on a rancor, even if we survive.  And then Lord Vader has us doing what we thought was good old-fashioned civil defense, bringing this family to a safer place.  And it turns out this wasn't civil defense, no, it was diplomatic protection - the same mess our comrades suffer through in keeping an eye on the Grand Moff's kin and the nearest and dearest of all the other movers and shakers of the Empire._

The Dark Lord of the Sith, the hammer of the Empire, the Emperor's Apprentice, the guardian dragon of civilization...hesitated.  "Hello," Vader said.  "You must be Luke," and deep in the recesses of his brain, those traces of Anakin weren't sure if he wanted to kick himself or laugh at himself.  Once more, the traces were quashed into silence.

Luke nodded.  "Its nice to meet you."  Then, in a burst, "You're not dead."

"That...is correct.  Come," Vader instructed them all.

==Lord Vader,== the transport's pilot said over comms, ==The _Devastator_ is overhead, and is asking if we will be much longer on-planet.==

=Inform them that we are boarding now, and will be aboard the _Devastator_ shortly,= was Vader's reply.

.--------------------------------.

**Not half an hour later that morning, 0 Years Before the Battle of Yavin:**

**Aboard the _Devastator,_ presently in orbit over** **Tatooine:**

Director Ysanne Isard was standing between two flanks of Stormtroopers, every one of them at parade rest as the transport's doors opened here in the hangar bay, herself included.  "Lord Vader, welcome back," she said to the first to disembark.

In the old days, he knew, he'd have some snarky thing to say about 'aw she missed him' or 'am I in trouble again?'   _But that was before Anakin died._   "Explain yourself," Vader told her.  He could sense an Inquisitor standing at each far end of the flank, and he knew she knew he could.

"Hi," Luke said, slipping past Vader and hopping down to stand on the hangar bay floor.  "Are you a friend of my uncle?"

Ysanne looked at Luke, then at Vader doing his best to loom imposingly without actually moving from where he'd been standing, and back to Luke.  "I'm a colleague of your uncle's, yes.  And you are?"

"I'm Luke."

"What business do you have here?" Vader asked her.

"Our Emperor has authorized the request of Grand Moff Tarkin," Isard said.  "You can imagine Tarkin's giddiness at the prospect of seeing your face watch his new toy."

"I will be there shortly."

"I'm to take you to the stateroom immediately."

"Inform the Grand Moff -"

"This comes from our Emperor," she said quietly enough to slip unnoticed by some.

But Vader was not 'some' - his suit magnified the whisper.  _You think you are the first to try making me disobey through ignorance of orders?_ "A moment, then," and turned his voice to address Squad Leader, =Take them to my suite, and discourage wandering.   All your other orders remain in effect.=

==Yes, sir,== Squad Leader said.

"Lead on," Vader said to Isard, and his suit didn't have to work hard to pick up multiple Stormtroopers' sharp intake of breath at how he spoke to her.

"This way, Lord Vader," Isard said, knowing he fully expected her to snub him back or retaliate in some way.

Vader knew every corridor and lift in all the ships of the Imperial Fleet, so it wasn't long before they entered the ship's grandest stateroom, which in the Devastator's case, was simply the one with the largest viewscreens.

Grand Moff Tarkin was there, waiting impatiently.

And so was their captive from before Vader had gone down to the planet:  _Princess Leia.  Either her questioning was briefer than expected, or the probing droid is getting better at hiding its work, or Tarkin broke down and let someone use the Force to slip into the girl's memories._ "I trust my absence has not inconvenienced either of you," Vader said.

Tarkin's only response was to push a button on a wall panel.  "Take us to the planet," Tarkin said, and the move was made.

"Lord Vader," Leia said, as much of a greeting as he would get.  "Director," Leia said, knowing how to read Imperial rank: _One of the benefits of my aunts trying to raise me to be a nice, normal princess._

"Princess," Ysanne said. 

"We are aware of your pet project, Tarkin," Vader said.  "Did you have us brought here to listen to you spout on about it, or did you learn something from the questioning of the Princess?"  _And if you did, why is the Princess present?_ Vader looked at Isard, fully expecting her to have been plotting with Tarkin about Vader's demise.

Isard said, "I'm as in the dark as you are, Lord Vader.  Grand Moff Tarkin has been very tight-lipped about what this alleged Rebel has had to say about the movements and agents of the Rebellion.  Were he not our beloved Emperor's favorite, one wouldn't need a expensive and extensive education to almost suspect him of being in their number."

Leia did not laugh; she felt that _if I laugh, it lets them off the hook, it lets them stop worrying if Tarkin really is on my side._

"Do.  Not.  Push.  Me," Tarkin snapped at her.  _This is_ my _day!  We are about to behold_ my _glory!_

...and the Devastator emerged back into normal space at the edge of a solar system.

Deep within the system was "A prison planet," Vader said, seeing the world on the screen.  "What of it?"  Even though the screen showed the Death Star not even a full astronomical unit away from that world.

Daring to ignore him, "Behold, Princess," Tarkin declared.  "This will be the fate of your precious Alderaan!" and pressed the button giving the command to fire the Death Star on the prison planet.

Leia held her breath.

Vader watched the screen.

Tarkin frowned as the seconds ticked by.

The Death Star floated in space.

The prison planet remained unmarred by attack.

Had Vader been a lesser man, he may have laughed at Tarkin's discomfort and mocked him with 'I told you so.'

Feeling it safe to breathe, Leia raised one royal eyebrow at Tarkin, and asked him, "Of course Alderaan is safe.  Despite everything you've just done to me, it doesn't change the loyalty I or my world feel to the Empire."

"Something is wrong," Tarkin breathed.

 _Are you only now realizing this?_ Vader thought.

  "Something has failed."

_Yes._


	3. Ysanne Isard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which...  
> We see the rise of a new enemy, one made powerful by Vader's actions in Twilight of the Apprentice.
> 
> An enemy who has found things...one of which rightly scares her more than Vader.

**3 Years before the Battle of Yavin:**

**Imperial Strategies Building, Coruscant, The Galactic Empire:**

"You have been a diligent worker, Isard," said the Emperor to the man who was being held tightly by a Stormtrooper on each side.  "That shall not save you from the penalty for your actions.  But it is why I permit you now to see this.  Step forward, Ysanne Isard."

Ysanne did as she was bid, her head properly lowered as she did so.  "My Emperor," she said as she came to a stop a respectful distance from him.  She dismissed how loud Lord Vader's breathing sounded - psychological warfare was not impossible at such a time as this, provided the opening salvo did not distract from the words and presence of their Emperor.

"Have you anything to say on your father's behalf?"

Her father, until a minute ago, the head of Imperial Intelligence, and part of a plot to kill the Emperor, taking advantage of Lord Vader's spectacular failure in capturing two legends.   "There is nothing to say, my Emperor," Ysanne said.  "My father knows better than most the penalty for treachery."

"That he will be punished is not in question," the Emperor said.  "Now all that remains is the quickness of the death I permit him."

"My Emperor is wise.  I have no doubt in the rightness of your choice."

"Very well.  Isard, it would appear that your daughter will not protect you or request leniency for you."  To the younger Isard, "Kneel."

She did so.

Placing the tip of one finger atop her forehead, the Emperor intoned, "Ysanne Isard, I appoint you the new head of Imperial Intelligence.  Where your father has been stripped of his lordship and other titles gained over a long service, I give you your own lordship.  Arise, Lady Ysanne Isard."

As she stood, that finger trailed down the center of her face, down her nose and across her lips and off her chin, only then drawn back close to his august figure.  "My thanks will be my actions, my Emperor," she said.  "The Empire is your will made manifest, and I live to serve you."

"Yes," he said.  To the 'troopers, "Take him to his captivity.  We shall see how long he lasts there."

When the Stormtroopers had left, and all witnesses shooed away, the Emperor asked of Ysanne, "Are you aware - fully aware - of what you are now responsible for?"

"I am, my Emperor," Ysanne said.  "Spy networks, propaganda, turncoats, listening posts and -"

"Inquisitors," he interrupted.

To Ysanne's ears, it sounded like Lord Vader stopped breathing for a few seconds.  She counted that as an early victory, even if it was not her own doing.

"Master, I -" Vader said.

"My good apprentice," the Emperor said, "do you deny burning through their ranks this past year?  Three in a single mission most recently, which even yourself could not salvage, only neutralize."

Vader hung his head.  "This is true, my Master."

"You had an arrangement with her father, allowing you the use of any Inquisitor you wished," and he left it at that.

"I understand," Vader said: _I must come to terms with the girl if I am to send any further Inquisitors anywhere._

The Emperor looked at Ysanne, as though sensing triumph in her.  "You and Lord Vader are resources, child.  As was your father before you."

"I understand, my Emperor," she said.

"Good."  To them both, "Play nicely."

* * *

  **2 Years, 4 Months BY:**

**Imperial Intelligence Warship _Lightsaber_ :**

"Your Ladyship, Lord Vader is here and..." and then there was only the unquietness on the other end of the comm line.

Ysanne sighed.  _I go through more secretaries and lieutenants that way.  Oh well, best wait and see what I've done to irk him this time._   And in the meantime, as she waited for him to reach her stateroom, Ysanne resumed poring over the reports sent in by the Inquisitors.  _Anomaly number two, now.  Tarkin would no doubt dismiss that the same way he did the first anomaly - as pure hokum that only distracts us from fully pursuing the projects he feels best serve the Empire._

She was still in a sour mood over that, when the doors swept open and Lord Vader came in.  One flick of a gloved finger, and a pen fell from her hand.  A slight raising of one gloved hand, and she was flung up against the wall, her arms and legs no more useful right now than those of a pinned insect.

"No appointment?" Ysanne inquired mildly.  "I'm sure I can find time for you, Lord Vader."

"Silence!" he barked at her, but, like so often, did not make it a command. 

_Even an Inquisitor can sway a mind.  Is it responsibility that stays your hand, or something else?_ "If I am silent, then there are few reasons why you would be honoring me with your presence," she observed.

"Then you shall answer me."

"Very well."

"Why do you have no respect for the Force?" Vader asked, his voice reasonably calmer.

Ysanne smiled.

"What about this amuses you?" he wanted to know.

"Grand Moff Tarkin has no respect, Lord Vader.  You and I know this perfectly well.  He dismisses it at every turn.  Only to the Emperor - our Emperor - does he make polite noises about the Force."

"Nothing you have said there can be in dispute," Lord Vader said.  "And yourself?  Why have you sent the...your Inquisitors to so many worlds where they do nothing?"

"I could rightly say it is classified" Ysanne said.  "But, as you asked _nicely_ , and in the interest of the cooperation our Emperor wishes of us, I will tell you:  I am making a map of our galaxy."

Vader returned control of her limbs to her, and lowered her slowly so her feet were on the floor.  "There are many maps already," he said, dismissing that.

"But none of the Force," she said, dropping the figurative bombshell.  She could hear no change to his breathing, but she had no doubt she presently had his full and undivided attention.  "To you, I will confess it has not been easy - almost all of the surviving Inquisitors are little more than infants and toddlers at present, which makes the relay tests more..."

"Difficult?"

"Challenging," Ysanne said.  "But since taking this post, I have used my...the Inquisitors, to chart out where the Force is thickest and thinnest.   I have used them to pass messages from one Inquisitor to another."

"This is..." Vader said, "...an impressive accomplishment.  But why would you treat the Force so?"

"The Force is _a tool_.  I've seen you using it to great effect."

The breathing grew louder. 

Ysanne could feel an invisible grip tentative around her neck, a prelude to being strangled by that very Force.   "Like this, yes," Ysanne said.  "The obvious question being why the Jedi never pursued such a means of communication, and instead, drove around in machines."

Vader could imagine several instances where mechanical communication systems had been on the fritz or out of range, and he and both his Apprentice and his master had improvised or defied accordingly.  "For all their errs, the Jedi respected the Force," Vader said.

Ysanne shrugged.  "Thus far, I've got half of the Empire charted, and all of our client realms  --  the Hutts were more challenging than the Hapans, but that's no surprise." _A baby Wookie is more challenging than a grown Hapan._   "And there are only two anomalies thus far."

"Or the Force is putting you in your place."

"Only if it is the will of our Emperor," she said.

Unable to dispute that, Vader said, "Where are these anomalies?"

"Dagobah and Tatooine.  Sometimes the relay picks up a message that's been garbled after passing through those systems, and sometimes the message seems to have been polished."

"What are your plans?" Vader could not help but ask.

"After I've finished charting the Empire, I intend to send what few grown Inquisitors we have left, to investigate."

"There is no need."

"Oh?" Ysanne inquired.

"I will follow up on these anomalies," Vader volunteered.   Offering a rationalization, "After all, it is the Emperor's wish that we work together."

"That it is," she said.  "Very well, I'll send the coordinates of all current and future anomalies to your office," _or whatever you have._

* * *

**1 Year,  9 Months BY:**

**Imperial Intelligence Warship _Lightsaber_ :**

Over the course of her life, working in the intelligence field, Ysanne had seen some very disturbing things.

Over the past year, as she compiled the data gathered during her father's reign and her own, the reports brought from all corners of the Empire, were pointing to one seemingly inescapable disaster: _nearly every Moff and Grand Moff is inclined to care only for their small patch of territory over which they have jurisdiction._ When projected into the future, the reason for the depressingness became evident:  _only one thing binds our Empire together: our Emperor.   And all the technology, medicines, natural retreats, and the Force that our Emperor and Lord Vader praise so highly...all of that can only extend our Emperor's life so long._

One analogy existed:  _By his grace, our Emperor holds us together.  If we ever lose him, the Empire would follow him into death, dissolving into more infighting and acrimony and divisiveness than even the Hutts live with amongst themselves._

Ysanne Isard sighed, resolving that there had to be a way to overcome this hurdle, this stumbling block to lasting Imperial unity.  _Long may our Emperor rule.  And may the Empire he created outlast us all._   But as it was...

_But this is worse than any inter-Moff tiff, though the idiots refuse to realize that._ Simply put... _All the Rebels have to do, is wait._


	4. Saving Moff Tarkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's worse than saving Tarkin? Mocking him, probably...or saving him.
> 
> ...and then doubling down and threatening Admiral Ozzel. Brilliant move.
> 
> But its no better for Old Man Kenobi - since he didn't get off the planet as early as he did in the films, he's finding Han isn't the only one with a price on his head.
> 
> Spoilers for near the end of Lords Of The Sith, the novel in which Hera's dad tries to find where Vader is camping. :)
> 
> (I figure chapter 3 was basically hidden history - all those plans, like the Force maps, were rendered moot by the destruction of the Death Star; and Isard, like everyone else in the Empire, was scrambling to keep their heads above water for the next few movies)

**0  Years before the Battle of Yavin:**

**Aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer _Devastator_ :**

Only one hour after the failed attempt to destroy the prison planet with the Death Star's main laser, "Have you anything to say for yourself, Tarkin?" asked the hologram of the Emperor.

Standing at attention between the hologram - only the Emperor's head, which was the size of Vader's entire suit - and a long table at which other Moffs and the heads of Imperial organizations were sitting (with Vader standing at the far end of the room),  Tarkin could only stand and shake his head.  "It should have worked, my Emperor.  There was nothing wrong with the Death Star."

"Then why did it not fire?"

"Sabotage," Tarkin offered as an excuse.

"Are you telling me that all your elaborate security measures, of which you have been overly fond of praising, are meaningless failures?" the Emperor asked in a mild voice.

 _There are no right answers,_ was something that both Vader and Isard knew all too well.

"Your Excellency, I..." and words failed Tarkin, and his mind began to fill with all the horrors that might potentially be unleashed upon him in punishment for this failure - his failure.

"My Emperor, might I say something?" Isard asked.

"What do you say, Tarkin? the Emperor asked.

Knowing that he was in no position to fend off an attack, Tarkin knew that he could refuse - _let the Emperor judge me without anyone weighing me down with accusations_.   "Humbly, I refuse her offer, my Emperor," Tarkin said.  _She could castigate and accuse me, or she could make me indebted to her; there is no way to know until I agree or refuse._

"So noted.  But I am curious.  Proceed, Isard," the Emperor said.  "What you say will not impact what decision I render regarding Tarkin."

Ysanne said, "I would posit that, though ignorance is rightly no defense, Grand Moff Tarkin does not understand his creation as well as some might."

A strangled noise escaped Tarkin's throat, though nobody was using the Force or anything else on him.

"And who might?" the Emperor inquired.

Ysanne said, "I saw to it that certain of the fuseboxes and wiring relays contained certain crystals whose properties once caused them to be held in great renown.  Grand Moff Tarkin may not believe in the Force, but his Death Star requires its wielders."

There was silence around the table as everyone took that in.

 _There are Sith crystals and Jedi crystals in the Death Star?_ was what ran through Vader's mind.  Though Vader felt satisfaction that the Grand Moff did not tend to all the details of his creation as the man had boasted was done... _no doubt Director Isard intended that modification to tether me to the Death Star._

And then the Emperor began to laugh. 

Peering at Vader from the corner of her eye, Ysanne thought _The man finally looks uncomfortable.  Then again, so does pretty much everyone else in this room._

"Fiendishly clever," the Emperor praised her.  "And what else?"

 _I doubt he is asking if I am siding with Vader against Tarkin in internal disputes -- my position is already known, particularly to the Emperor._   "And one thing my late father made certain I knew, was that there is always someone watching.  If the Rebellion does not already know of what it may well call 'Tarkin's Folly', they will soon enough.   And thus they won't pay so much attention to the giant weapon when it comes to their worlds, focusing instead on the conventional forces we bring.  Let them think us hobbled with a laser that does not fire."

"Excellent.  Shades of Ryloth, is it not, Lord Vader?"

"Indeed, my Emperor," Vader agreed, remembering that incident all too well: camping with the Emperor was never a high point of a mission.  _Also, you made a point of boasting to Cham Syndulla about how his spark of rebellion ignited before it was ready to spread to elsewhere in the Empire.  As a result, Syndulla and his agents have redoubled their Ryloth-specific rebellious activities there ever since._

"And there is must be a suitable reward for you, Isard," the Emperor said.  "We must of course express to Princess Organa our contrition over Tarkin's regrettable actions with her - the accusations, any pain, the threats - and show her our good deeds throughout the galaxy, those she wishes to see, of course."

"A wise idea, my Emperor," Isard said.

"Yes.   I'm pleased you think so, for you will be her guide and minder."

"I...I obey, my Emperor."

Vader was sorely tempted to laugh or, at the least, snerk.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later:**

**Aboard the _Devastator:_**

_I have an uncle,_ Luke thought to himself as he looked at his cards while Leftmost was debating with - Luke hadn't caught his name - some detail about whether faces were worth more than tails, and where shells fit into all this; something about Alderaan Rules vs Bespin Rules.  _Now I know about more of my family: My dad and my mom.  Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, and cousin Askinn.  Uncle Vader and Aunt...?  "_ Is Lord Vader married?" Luke asked.

Two of the 'troopers fell over - _though, to be fair, with how Leftmost had been sitting in that chair, that would have happened anyway_ \- and several had trouble breathing.  One sounded like he was losing his lunch.

Belatedly, Luke realized he probably shouldn't have asked that right after asking if there were any girls on this ship. 

"Look, kid," Leftmost said (earlier, he'd answered Luke's question with the remark 'yeah, but you only _see_ the scary girls') as he sat back up, "sir, I don't know what customs get practiced on that Hutt world, but you and Lord Vader -"

"I mean," Luke clarified, "do I have an aunt?"  He was pretty sure he heard a few 'troopers say 'oh thank the Force.'

"Lord Vader has never married, never courted, never shown any interest in the physical part of human interaction."

"Strategy and tactics," countered 'trooper 229-U7T.

"Some people say he's a droid," Squad Leader said.  "Others whisper that, like some of the Clone War leaders, he's a few people organs in a weaponized suit.  It isn't our job to know or care.   Our job's to follow orders."

"But...but you're people," Luke said.

"Yes, sir, we are.  And good people know when to follow orders.  Do as we're told."

 _I can't argue that,_ Luke knew.  _That's part of growing up, knowing when to listen, and doing your part._

The suite's doors opened, and Darth Vader swept into the room, heading straight for his room, ignoring one and all.

Luke jumped to his feet and ran over, but didn't get to the room door in time, so he knocked.  "Uncle Vader?  Its Luke.  Can I ask you something?"

The doors opened once more, allowing Luke entry.  "What question do you have?" Vader asked, standing in the middle of the room.

Looking around, Luke couldn't see any photos, holos, paintings or sculptures or even a cot  (one of his friends had tried describing a Coreworlder's bed, and Luke had laughed at the ridiculousness of its description).  

Not knowing what boys Luke's age were interested in these days, Vader asked him, "Do you require assistance in obtaining or repairing a vehicle?" trying to remember what bits of his own youth that had no sting after this long a time.

"What?  Oh no, no, I don't," Luke said.  "There's just something I wanted to ask you, and I'm worried you won't like it, so..."

 _I should have seen this coming,_ Vader reflected.  "I cannot remove my helmet without being enveloped in a special environment.  To do otherwise could potentially kill me."  _And some have tried such a method.  Once._ But still, it was a common enough question, certainly among up-and-coming officers who were granted an audience for one reason or another with the Dark Lord.  _Even young Inquisitors ask it._

"Then don't take it off," Luke said.  "Actually, I wanted to know... Do I remind you of them?" Luke asked.  "My parents."

"You have your mother's kindness," Vader said.  _She and Padme were quite the pair.  Strong, capable, clever and ever so kind._

"Beru says you were married.  If its okay, I'd like to hear about -"

"No!" Vader said, pushing past him, retreating into his suite's hyperbaric chamber.  _Everything hurts.  But thinking of_ her _is a wound.  And every time I think of her, I fail.  To remember Padme is to invite more distractions and disasters._ The reinforced door slid shut, and the pressure changed as robot arms approached him to help with his suit. _I cannot afford to fail here, not now._

And hot on the heels of that, came the realization that _I may just have done so. Krifwards!_ and he sought to focus his mind, to meditate towards an answer. _I must have an answer!_

* * *

  **Five Minutes Later:**

**Aboard the _Devastator_ :**

Ysanne had stopped in one of the lesser-used corridors of the _Devastator_ and was in the process of signing in to the classified files, when there was a polite cough behind her.  She ignored it.

"Do you have permission to be here?" was the question aimed at her.

"You aren't cleared to know," she said.

"This is my ship.  You are -"

"This is the Emperor's ship.  You merely have been granted leave to turn its rudder," Isard said.  "Now begone before I have you reported for interfering in Imperial affairs."

"No-one talks like that, except rebels and the late Director Isard."

 _And an entire pair of continents full of nonaligned people, which is neither here nor there.   "_ I am his daughter.  I'm astonished it took you this long to work it out," _or I'd be astonished if it wasn't for the little detail that I'm not astonished, not really._

And, to his credit, it sounded like he collected himself before he continued: "Is something the matter, Director?" Ozzel asked.

"No, Admiral, it is not.  Now leave me; you have a ship to run."

"Heh, you think you can order me about like Lord Vader does, Director Isard?  No, I think not.  You're in Intelligence, which means you have only the authority I decide to say you have on my ship.  And I say you're to answer me."

Ysanne Isard drew herself up to her full height and turned to look at him.  He was still taller than her.  "Yes, Admiral, _I am_ in Intelligence.  Tell me, how is sweet little Hamma - finished teething yet?  And I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that none of your children are yours - that in itself is admirable, for adoption is perfectly respectable for both the Old Families and the younger houses, both on your homeworld itself and in the whole of the Empire.  Being cuckolded, knowingly or unknowingly, on the other hand..."

 _Grounds for a dismissal, I know.  It means either I have no clue of what occurs in my home, or I permit myself to be snubbed.  "_ What do you want?" Ozzel asked.

"I want to work in silence, do what I need to do without thinking of your playing Happy Families, and I will leave and never think of you, bright-eyed Hamma, or anyone of relation to either.   Also I will need one of your officers."

"You -" and stopped himself.  "Who?"

"I don't yet know.  I would have by now, had you not wasted my time."

"I'll leave you to it, then," Ozzel said.  "And just send me a message with the name.  I'll send him to your quarters."  _And may the Imperial Soul have mercy on that poor officer, given what you're rumored to be up to._

Isard smiled, something that was neither frightening nor reassuring to the man.  "Thank you, Admiral.  Long live the Emperor."

"His wisdom endures forever," Ozzel said, finishing the phrase.  And he walked away.

The appropriate passwords and entry statements were entered, and the crew compliment of the _Devastator_ scrolled across the screen.  That task complete, the computer asked if she wished to see the register of past crewmembers; Ysanne typed no, that she wanted it to scroll back to the current crew... _and stop._   Selecting several names, she accessed their personnel records, one by one, until she had the best candidate.  _Yes, you will do.  You'll do nicely, Firmus Piett._

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**Suite temporarily assigned to Princess Leia Organa, aboard the _Devastator:_**

Leia sat at the table, flexing her fingers to distract her from the ever-so-long period of waiting she was in the midst of.  _I may only have been a Senator for two years before being captured and brought here, but I am made of sterner stuff than they think I am, if they think putting me in here with nothing to read or watch or do and no way to know how much longer I'll be here for._

By now, she had composed her report for Mon Mothma in her mind, concerning the Empire's superweapon...and revised the report once, mentally spell- and grammar-checking just to be sure.  _And with that done..._ and decided to translate the unwritten report into Mandaloran, _not sure why my Mother wanted me to learn it, but use what I know._

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**Lord Vader's suite, aboard the _Devastator:_**

=Squad Leader,= Vader said, his voice clear in the Stormtrooper's helmet.  He still hadn't left his chambers, and was calling from in there.

==Here, sir.==

=I have new orders for you.=

 _Oh, thank the many multitudinous moons..._ ==Yes, sir,== trying not to sound _too_ excited or enthusiastic.

=Instruct half your unit that they are to remain where they are, to assist my brother and his wife.=

==Understood, Lord Vader.==

=You are to take the other half with you.  Accompany Luke wherever he wishes to go aboard the Devastator - within safety reason.=

_To mix metaphors, those moons just crashed right into one another, smashing the lot of them into a ring of dust._

Vader was not done:   =I suspect he would enjoy the exercise rooms.  Begin there.=

==Yes, sir,== Squad Leader replied, and heard Vader modify the connection.  _Meaning there's an ulterior motive here, more than just making the kid run._ There was no question of what to do - there were, after all, microphones and speakers in every separateable part of a Stormtrooper's body armor. 

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**Mos Eisley Cantina, on the border of The Hungry Spaces and The Open Spaces, Tatooine:**

Han Solo and Chewie had been talking nice and civil-like with Kenobi (whose hood was up to cover his head), when they were interrupted.

"I didn't know Greedo had a brother," Han said. ****

"I am Greedo's kinsman, yes.  And a kinsman completes the task of fallen kinsmen."

"I take it we can't talk about this?"

"Jabba's reward will suffice to tend to family losses.  You have nothing to offer of even comparable value.  Except the _Millenium Falcon_."

"Much as I'm flattered you share my high opinion of her," Han said, "you ain't getting my ship."

Chewie snuffed and "urrr ep"ed. 

"Yes, I am aware he's holding a gun on us," Han said.

"These are not the ones you are looking for," Kenobi intoned, his full attention on Greedo's kinsman.  "You were mistaken, and shall look elsewhere."

Han's eyebrows were about as high now as a man's could be raised, and Chewie had a bad feeling about this.

Greedo's kinsman said nothing for a moment, then, "These aren't the ones I'm looking for, old man.  I was mistaken, and shall look elsewhere," and wandered off without having lowered the pistol.

"Nice magic trick," Han told Kenobi.  "You just shaved five percent off the cost of travel."

"Five?" Kenobi asked.  "Are you sure you don't mean ten?"

"If I wasn't strapped for cash right now, I would.  As it is -"

Chewie made a Jawa-like "Urrrk!" sound.

"Yeah, exactly," Han agreed with his partner.  To Kenobi, "Look, you've got to get out of town and off-planet as fast as possible.  I sympathize, really; I've been where you are."

"I very much doubt that," Kenobi said.

"I can make an introduction, free of charge - my way of saying thanks for getting rid of that guy.   How about that gal over - you're not allergic to amphibians, are you?"

"Allergies aren't a prob... More friends of yours?" he asked Han as half a dozen gunmen came over to stand near Han's table.

"Not exactly.  Think you can do that trick again?"

 _Before I exiled myself here, I would have told him 'not for five percent off',_ Kenobi thought to himself.  _As I am, presently, I doubt I could sway more than two at a time._  

"Fellas," Han said to the half dozen, noting the way that easily at least that many again in the cantina crowd seemed to be watching in support of anyone who was against Han.  "What brings you here?"  _I don't recognize any of you from Jabba's crew, or anyone else I've done business with lately._

Chewie "Rurrrrrrrrr"ed.

"Wookie, correct," said a Hapan merc (one of the half-dozen) with a poor grasp of Basic.  "Hutt Grakkus pay, pay well.  Low pay, if find Solo, find," and uttered the Wookie pronounciation of Chewie's name.   "Find Kenobi, best, deepest pay."   The other mercs made happy agreeing noises.

"Kenobi?" Han asked.

"That would be me," Kenobi said.

"Huh."  To the mercs, "Well, guys, sorry, but I'm bringing him in.  And why's Grakkus want me, anyway?  I haven't done any business with him in years." _Ol' Grakkus was one of the first Hutts I ever did business with.  Weird guy, even for a Hutt._

"Grakkus remembers you," said a fellow human merc.  "Hutts never forget."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the saying," Han said.  "But as you see, I'm more than a little busy."

"Only the Kenobi is required alive.  Grakkus did not specify as to the state of the two of you."

To Han, this seemed to amuse the old man.  "Then your master is unwise."

"Our master knows Jedi," the merc replied.

"How auspicious.  So do I," said a voice which carried well from the doorway at the other end of this cantina room.

The Hapan turned to look, then scoffed and returned full attention to Han and Kenobi and Chewie.  "More of robed nomads," said dismissively.

But Kenobi's attention was on the newcomer more than it was on the mercs now.  "Maul," he breathed.

"You remembered," said the one who had once been Darth Maul.  "That should make this easier," and activated his red lightsaber.

Chewie's bad feeling was back, and now it had brought friends.  Raucous, deadly friends.


	5. Vader has said "Anakin Skywalker is dead" a lot over the years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which...  
> Luke discovers there are girls, Vader has trouble with the whole "dad" thing, and Ysanne gets hauled before the ~~Principal~~ Emperor.
> 
> {I'm more than a little afraid to read _Vader Down_...because unless it goes AU even a little, they have to explain why Dr. Aphra isn't in the post-VADER movies...and I have a sinking feeling I know what that reason would be}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, dianogas are those things that were in the trash compactor...with the one eye.

**Meanwhile:**

**Entertainment Juncture, Soldier Corridor, aboard the _Devastator_ :**

_"_ How about it?" Leftmost asked.  "Quick detour on our way to the exercise yards."

"What's crossed your mind this time, Leftmost?" Leader asked.  "Are they trying a new recipe in the cafeteria?"

"No, its still Dianoga Steaks.  No, we should take Sir to see a movie.  You ever seen a movie, sir?" he asked Luke.

"A few," Luke said.  _"_ We had to go into town to see them."  _Out in the other direction from the spaceport_.  "Last one I saw was  Jocasta The Unready."

"Goodness me," 828-PI (Armoried) said.  "That movie's almost as old the Xim films - and my parents saw those when they were teething."

"Weird parents," Leftmost said.  "But there's finally a new Xim The Seventh film out - The Return Of Xim The Seventh.  Last time they made one, our Emperor was a Senator."  To Luke, "Your call, sir.  Movie first, or exercise first?"

"Exercise," Luke said.  "I think that's a good idea, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Leftmost said glumly.

==Civilians appeal to authority,== Leader reminded him.  ==We're supposed to know better.==  _Don't appeal, that makes things worse._

_==Yes, sir,== Leftmost said._

_So, as a group, they turned away from the path that would have led them to the movie-viewing areas in this part of the ship, and towards the exercise chambers  (that were fairly docking bay in size)._

As they walked in, they stopped to let three dozen clone soldiers jog past _\- the 501st in the flesh,_ Squad Leader recognized.  _Soon enough, my squad will be fully qualified for admittance to their hallowed fellowship.  Even if they never get put in the field as a whole unit anymore...just piecemeal, some here and some there across the galaxy._   Then she took her squad and Luke deeper into the room, past the running tracks, and up to the sparring mats.  "This good, sir?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Leftmost muttered.  _And when_ I _have it, it never bodes well._

"I'm not bad at sparring," Luke said.   "I don't think I'm as good as the rest of you, though."

"That's not what you should worry about, sir.  We're trained for it."

"What should I worry about?"

"Nothing," said the Squad Leader.  "Unit, line up.  Leftmost, you can dehelmet."

Leftmost unfastened everyone's helmets and placed each helmet on the hook designed for such weights. He did Squad Leader's last, given Leader's place in line.

"You -- You're a girl," Luke said.

Leader snorted. "Just like everyone else who thinks they've never met a woman Stormtrooper, when they probably did and just didn't know it."

"I don't think there were any women on his planet, Leader," Armoried pointed out.  "Other than the one who came with him."

"That's not true, there were Jawa women," Luke said.   "And to what you said," Luke said to Leader, "I've never actually met a Stormtrooper before, either.  I mean, not before today." _And everything that's happened today._ "So, what's your name?"

==He _did_ ask you before he thought you were anything more than a gun-toting suit,== Armoried reminded her _._

 _Can't very well argue with that_ , she knew.  "Leader."

"No, your name," Luke said.

"My name _is_ Leader."

The other squad members nodded.  "Weird but no less true.  Whereas 'Leftmost' is just my nickname," said Leftmost.  "When its us _clones_ who have the normal names..." and the squad chuckled.

"And you, sir?" Leader asked Luke.  "What of your name?"

"My name's Luke," he said.  "You already know that."

"Your grandfather's name?  Grandmother's?"

"Actually, I think it was my dad's."  _Not entirely sure, though.  In hindsight, I'm surprised I haven't asked much about where my name came from, or not as much as I could have, I suppose._

Leftmost said, "I thought his name was Owen.  How many names do you Tatooines have?"

"Maybe one name for family to call them, and one name for strangers to call them - there were groups like that where I'm from," Armoried said.

"Owen's my uncle," Luke said.  "And Beru's my aunt."

* * *

**At that very moment:**

**Vader's suite, aboard the _Devastator_ :**

Within his hyperbaric chamber, Vader heard what had been said. _Luke is...not my brother's or my sister-in-law's son.  That means that..._

With a silent command to his machines, Vader began to never-quick process of putting himself back together, suit shell and all.  As that progressed, _Any sisters or brothers of Owen's father, would also enjoy the right for their children to call Owen their cousin, for their own children to call Owen their uncle.  The same for Beru's family and aunthood._   That only left the obvious question: _Why did they not speak of this to me?  Had they thought me gone so long I had forgotten the ways of Tatooine?_

Once the assembly was completed and the chamber next adjusted the pressure to match the nearby rooms, Vader commanded the door to open, and he entered the next room - where he found the Stormtroopers were listening to his brother describe how to repair the most important piece of equipment in moisture farming: "...and whatever you do, don't kick it til you're done," Owen said, finishing as Vader entered the room.

Every Stormtrooper was standing an instant later.

"Leave us," Vader ordered them, and they rushed to comply.  As the suite's door swept shut after them, he looked at Owen and Beru, sitting beside one another and looking at him.  _Without fear._   At first it was reassuring, then slightly galling, and then he reminded himself that _They know nothing of what became of me, what I made of myself or how my Master saved me after they and I last saw one another._   "Did you think I would not learn that Luke is not your son?"

"We never claimed him as such," Beru said calmly.

 _That, I cannot dispute._   "From whose family does he hail?"

"Mine," Owen said. _May as well get this over and done with._   "His name is Luke Skywalker."

 _Not unheard of among we of Tatooine.  But it is rare for a boy or a man to wrap himself in the name of a grand or great-grandparent that is not a name of either of his parents; it is not unheard of for a woman or girl to do so, however._ "Did Luke take the name because of what befell his sister?" Vader asked.

Beru's look at him grew sharper.  "No."

"But he probably would have if he didn't already have the name," Owen said.

Vader's breathing echoed in his helmet, a sound normally his mind filtered out.  _But this - something of such momentous import!  And you say it so calmly._ "It is only old news to you, my brother.  How long has it been since you located relatives of our mother?" Vader inquired, mildly irritated at how his voice emerged, though his machine masked much of the otherwise naked emotion this drew up.

"We looked every chance we got - Beru and I, us and my dad before he died - but the last Skywalker we've ever come across, he came to the Holding almost twenty years ago, accompanied by a Senator who was not as pretty as Beru."

Vader looked at them.  Stared at them.

They waited for him to say something, to do something.

Lord Vader stood there, unmoving.

"Anakin?" Beru asked.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever was going on in that head of his.  "Explain," he told them.  The Force urged him to summon his lightsabers, even if he did not activate the devices, to show them that he wanted answers.  But Vader did not do its bidding this time: _One thing I have learned truly well, is never to bluff, never to threaten what you_ will _hesitate to carry out._   The table, however, slid enough away from them that, when he flattened it with the Force, it did not scrape or wound them.

"We raised him," Owen said.

"I...  I have a...  What did you tell him regarding me?"

"That his father was a hero of the Clone Wars.  That his father had been a successful man."

_'Was' and 'had', the noncontinuing forms._

"We told Luke that you were dead, Anakin," Beru said.

Owen had a feeling that, if anything would bring the dangerous part of Anakin out, that would be it.  So Owen said, "Before you say or do anything, I need to say this.   After I do, if you don't want me to call you brother, or if you want to send me back to Tatooine, I won't argue, I'll go."  And, taking a deep breath, he said, "I told you those lies because... Because I was afraid. You'd left, Anakin, and we never knew where you were - or if you were still alive.   Meanwhile, Luke became like a son to me and Beru, and we didn't want to risk losing him.  We were afraid he'd try to seek out his father if we told him you were alive somewhere far away, or if he'd been stranded somewhere. So...I said you was dead."

 _An initiate might say the Dark Side is strong on both sides of our family,_ Vader thought. _Owen controlled Luke's life because of that fear; it consumed them, it ruled them.  Truly, the two of you are the only ones enmeshed in the Dark Side whom I can trust._

After a while, "Well?" Owen asked.

Not for the first time, Vader said, "Anakin Skywalker is dead.  I killed him."  Then, adding to that, "Thus, you are not incorrect in what you have told him."

"We could tell Luke."

At that moment, there was a blip appearing in Vader's helmet, informing him that something was happening - the occurrence of something he had not authorized.  He left the room.

"Or not?" Beru asked as the door shut.

* * *

**Two minutes later:**

**Mos Eisley Cantina, Tatooine:**

"Bloodshed was not necessary," Obi-Wan stated now that Maul was an arms-length-and-a-half away from them.

And all the mercenaries were littering the floor, sometimes in two pieces each.

"I was not the only one firing, Youngling," Maul said, his voice entirely too calm and level for Kenobi's ease of mind: _why would he sound like he has undergone Jedi meditation training?_

"That was never my claim," Obi-Wan said.  "Are you here to kill me?"

"Tempting.  And no.  I'm here to collect you."

Obi-Wan raised his hand so his arm made a bracket L shape, his lightsaber still active from the last half-minute of the roomwide fight.

"Do you turn on everyone who comes to help you?" Maul inquired.

Ahsoka's presence in the Force announced her arrival seconds before she showed up at the doorway to this room in the cantina.  "This.  Is  why.  I take the lead," she muttered.

"In my defense, I was merely providing assistance."

"You brought him here??" Obi-Wan asked of her.  "Ahsoka, how could you?  And why is he not -"

"Dead?" Maul asked, amused.

"I ended you once.  I can do it again," Obi-Wan warned him.

"I'm guessing you won't need to borrow my gun," Han said.

"Nobody's shooting or slicing anyone," Ahsoka asserted.  "You called me, Master Obi-Wan."

Kenobi nodded.

Chewie let loose with a coughing roar, followed by a plaintive hoot-ish sound.  Han hadn't heard that last bit a lot, but he knew it meant that, _whomever this Ahsoka is, she's big and important.  Particularly as Chewie measures the universe._

"Chewbacca, good to see you again," Ahsoka said.

Chewie came over and gave her a big hug.

Maul looked at Han, Chewie, Ahsoka, and asked, "Does it shed?"

" _It_ can hear you," Han said.

"Oh good.  Well?"

"Well what?"

 Maul looked at Ahsoka and shook his head.   "It really should be obvious."   Turning to face Han, "Shed."

That was when an explosion shook the ground, rattling what containers weren't broken in the fight.

Ahsoka looked at Maul.  "You didn't.  Tell me that wasn't....of course it was."

Maul said, "Your orders were to ensure we could neither be followed to our next destination, nor traced back."

"Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked.

She said, "I'll explain when we're in hyperspace - in all likelihood we don't have sufficient time here.  Particularly not after that," she snapped at Maul.  Back to Obi-Wan, "You mentioned in your message that you'd have a ship by the time I got here."

"Er, yes, that was what I was negotiating when those fellows arrived whom we had -"

"A disagreement?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes."

She sighed.  "The Master is acting like his Apprentice, I see."

Jedi do not glare.  Not even at individuals who leave the Order.  And Obi-Wan was a Jedi of the highest order...who had spent the last twenty years by himself here in a wasteland.  "I believe two more seats on board are in order," he said to Han. _And working with_ Darth Maul _of all people?_

"Did I say five percent?  I meant fifteen.  But no using our bathroom."

"Amusing you think that to be a harsh punishment," Maul chuckled.

"Hey, if that's music to your ears, I can make the fridge off-limits too."

"Let's not get carried away, either of you," Obi-Wan said.  "We have an agreement?"

Han and Chewie nodded as one.  "This way."

* * *

 **In the hallway outside of the quarters temporarily assigned to Princess Leia for the duration of her stay aboard the** **_Devastator_ ** **:**

"I don't understand," Leia said, though she suspected.

"Which part?" Ysanne asked her.  "Our Emperor has sent me to relay his regret for what _Moff_ Tarkin did to you."

"I _get_ that," Leia interjected.

"And, knowing of your humanitarian hobbies, you now have at your command a large transport vessel filled with housing equipment and food."

"I get that too," Leia said.  "What I don't get is him," thrusting her chin at Piett.  "Why is he here?"

 _I'm wondering that too,_ Piett thought.  _I arrive at your door as ordered, and you have me follow you all the way to here, right outside the Princess' quarters, and here we three are._

"Pilot, guide, escort, troublestopper if red tape is in your way," Ysanne ticked off Piett's uses.

"Then he can fly me from here to Alderaan," Leia said firmly.

"Oh.  Oh dear.  But, very well.

"What??"

Director Isard shrugged that suggested it shouldn't be her concern.  "If you wish to enrich your homeworld in preference, Senator, over our galaxy's poor and needy... that is entirely your choice.  Captain Piett, you are to fly the Princess -"

"No," Leia interrupted.  _Damn you!  Taking my well-known position on Senatorial corruption, and holding it over my head like I made a habit of...damn you._   "I know a few places in greater need of this."

Ysanne smiled.  "I'm so glad."

Leia wanted to knock that perfect smile off her average face.

"Enjoy your -" Ysanne started to say, stopping when her booted feet were no longer on the floor.  There was no strangling, nor paralysis; this was grabbing her by the neck and lifting like she was a feline cub.  "Lord Vader," Ysanne said casually as Leia and Piett took one, two steps back.

"Is this treason, Director, or stupidity?" Vader asked her.

"I am complying with our Emperor's wishes."

"His express command was not for Captain Piett, but for you."

"First I've heard of it," Leia said.

Piett nodded.

"Have you no thought for the Empire?" Ysanne asked Vader.

In response, Vader Force-threw her at the hallway's other wall, stopping her head from slamming into the wall, but letting one boot hit it.  _It will merely be sore.  No scars for you._   "Let us see if the Emperor wishes further leniency for you."  To Leia, "Princess, your quarters' viewscreen -" _I would not ask, but all courtesy is to be given to you after what Tarkin has done - it is the will of the Emperor._

Leia waved one arm towards her door.  "Don't let me stop you."  _I may not know what game or games are being played out here, but I aim to find out._   As Vader opened the door, "Is this a private punishment, or can anyone watch?"

"You may enter with me.  Should the Emperor dismiss you -"

Leia nodded, fully aware of how court protocols - of a world or the Empire - worked.  And she was about to follow him in, when -

"Princess, may I have a word?" Piett asked of her.

She looked at Piett.  "Very well," Leia said.

Vader wasted no time in taking Isard into the room.

"What do you want to tell me?" Leia asked Piett.

He took a deep breath and said, "I understand that you don't like me -"

"I don't know you."

"- and we're both being manipulated.  But I would like to help.  You.  Your mission," he quickly amended.  Then, he offered up to her, "I signed up to help make our galaxy more civil and even-handed."

"You mean peaceful," Leia corrected him.  _Even_ I _know Imperial talking points better than you do, Captain._

"That's also good.  Of course, I don't expect you to understand."

"Because I'm a Princess, Captain?"

"Because you're an Alderaani," Piett said.  "When was the last time your world was invaded, or you had a civil war, or even a riot?  No, I fear that's why you want to head back to your world - so you can put the rest of the galaxy behind you once more."

Leia stepped closer to him, getting in his face, very nearly head-butting him in the process.  "I.  Do.  Care!" she hissed at him.  "That's why I argue what I do in the Imperial Senate, and why I -"

"Talk?" Piett asked.

"And what have you done, then?" she asked of him.

"I have repaid generosity and benevolence.   For the last thousand years, my homeworld in the Deep Core, has suffered endless tit-for-tat clan warfare; knowing full well about it, the Republic never did anything about it but sell things we stitched."

"But the Empire stopped the fighting?" Leia guessed.

He nodded a yes.  "And that's no worse than what the Empire put a stop to on other worlds, such as the Mon Calamari stealing Quarren children en masse, or -"

Leia held up a hand.  "Alright, you're convinced me.  For now, anyway."  _All I have to do now is convince him that, just as he might see the Empire as being an improvement on the Old Republic, the Rebellion - or the Alliance - offers a better alternative over what the Empire does.  And this voyage is just the time to do it._

"And so I go to other worlds and help my Empire do the same there."

* * *

   **While that's happening:**

**In the suite assigned to Princess Leia and presently being used for comms to call the Emperor, aboard the _Devastator_ :**

His Emperorship did not look pleased.  In fact, he looked like he had been pulled from something he had much rather be doing - whether that was taking a much-deserved nap or chatting with someone about an matter which was truly important.   "Feel free to rotate her, Lord Vader.  Let us see how confessional she becomes on her head."

Vader was always perfectly willing to do the will of his Emperor and Master, and this was most certainly no exception.

"My loyalty to you remains absolute, my Emperor," said Ysanne.

"And yet a simple instruction was too complex?" Palpatine inquired.

"May I offer my reasoning, my Emperor?"

The Emperor considered this.  "If I find your logic faulty, the penalty will be severer than if you had not asked that."

She nodded acceptance.

Vader waited to be told to turn her back over, or let her go, or something; when no such order was forthcoming, he left her upsidedown as she is.

Said Isard, "The Princess is a prominent Senator, for all that she has only been at her position for two years.  She possesses ties to the Rebellion and -"

"All of this is known to us already," Palpatine interrupted.

"In my experience in fieldcraft, the way to turn someone to one's own way of thinking, is to first befriend them, to offer an ear more sympathetic than they would expect."

Vader nearly dropped her.

"This is true," Palpatine agreed.  _That is how I got my apprentice of the last twenty years._   "Continue."

Ysanne said, "I am at the top of my field, answerable only to you and whomever you elect.  Surely not as sympathetic an ear to the Princess as a young Captain whose past may strike her as being more sympathetic to any causes she holds near to her heart."

"You need not be atop your field, then."

 _I would have expected such a quip from Lord Vader,_ Ysanne thought to herself.

"My words remain the same," said the Emperor.  "You are to provide yourself as an escort for Princess Leia Organa.  Right her, my Apprentice, and ensure she makes it to the transport; it should be docking by now."

"It is, my Master," Vader said as he rotated Isard; and if it was a wee bit fast, well, even the Force was not immune to momentum.

"I summon you after you have done this.   There is much to discuss, Lord Vader, between you and I."   And the Emperor cut the comm connection.

As the door hissed open once more, Ysanne kicked about some, flailing her arms until they got to the doorway - there she stopped so Vader would have no excuse to 'accidentally' bump her into a doorframe.  "A slight change of plans, Princess," she said as she re-entered the hallway, her arms and legs limp by her own decision.

"Actuallyyy..." Leia said, "could Captain Piett come with us?"

 _Give me strength._ "Very well," Vader said.  "Your transport should be here.  To the docking bay."

* * *

  **That very moment:**

**Imperial Listening Station, on the edge of the Dagobah system:**

Director Isard's flailing had not been to fight Darth Vader; the flailing had been to disguise her sending a signal to her listening posts at both Anomaly sites - she had known Lord Vader had done nothing about them, but she had not broached the issue again with him: better to let him think victory was his.

Here, now, the alarm went off, sending the three Inquisitors stationed here  scrambling to their crafts.  On the edge of the Tatooine system, others were scrambling as well.

 _At last, time to investigate the mystery of this system's anomaly! thought one of the Inquisitors._  

* * *

Down on the planet Dagobah, Yoda looked up in the sky, his eyes narrowed.  _Not what I had beheld, this is, nor hoped for.  This I see, the Force gives._

* * *

**Docking bay of the _Devastator:_**

**Ten minutes later:**

This shuttle would transport the three of them - Princess Leia, Piett, and Isard - to the vast supply ship which had just pulled up alongside the _Devastator,_ drop the three off, and then return to the _Devastator_ without them ** _._**

After Leia and Piett had gone up the shuttle's ramp, Darth Vader set Isard down not particularly gently, but in such a way that ensured she could still walk around and talk and live.

Quieter but in no way soft, Ysanne added, "And thank you, Lord Vader," and she slipped up the closing ramp.  _Either way, I'd have won: either I'd have been reprimanded and admonished in front of the Princess, making me look like a potential sympathizer to recruit - or Captain Piett went with her, and the goodwill mission would end with them in a relationship which would be as good as dynastic and fruitful for the Empire...even if I would have had to send Inquisitors and other agents after them to make their lives sufficiently adrenaline-filled to accomplish my goal.  That both were carried out..._

The Dark Lord of the Sith had a very bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't invent the bit about the Mon Calamari.


	6. An Inquisitor Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Yoda (and Dagobah) the rule or the exception?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence; my brain has been lately...all over the place.

****2 Years Before the Battle Of Yavin:** **

****In orbit around a long-shattered planet on the border of Hutt Space:** **

****Aboard the _Ghost_ :** **

"I don't trust it," Esra said, looking at the 3-stalk-eyed Inquisitor.

"It?  My, how very High Human of you," said the woman Inquisitor.

Kanan bristled as much as Hera did at that.  Sabine and Zeb were on assignment elsewhere right now - _which is probably the only reason she's still breathing right now.  So far._   "What do you want?" Kanan asked her.

"Names are important to you.  I am Third Sister, once Seru Bas.  He whom your padawan attempts to slight, is Ninth Brother."

"Any relation to Eighth?" Esra said.

"We are Inquisitors in the service of our Emperor," Ninth Brother said.

"I'll ask once more, and then you have to leave," Kanan said.

"You can try," Third Sister said.  "Our orders are to extend the Offer to you.  You were not a full Jedi when Order 66 was declared, Kanan.  On several worlds throughout the Empire, padawans have been granted leave to live out their lives with no oversight from the Inquisitors or the wider Empire."

"Then why didn't you offer this before now?" Hera inquired mildly, her lekku twitching.

Said Ninth Brother, "Integral to the Offer is a policy and agreement of mutual non-interference.  Until recently, the two padawans in this craft have been harassing worlds and employees of the Empire."

"Its been a slow month," Esra said.

"What exactly is this mutual bit?" Kanan inquired.  "If we go to a world and stay there, the Empire won't intervene on that world as long as we're there?"

"If you agree only to the Offer itself, yes," Third Sister said.  "There is the Offer's Addendum, which vows the Empire's non-interference on that world, in perpetuity."

"Sounds too good to be true, which means it is," Hera said.  "What's in the addendum?"

"The Empire will call on your service exactly once, and you are obligated to answer it and do as you are asked that one time."

"Agreeing to the Addendum and breaking your word," said Ninth Brother, "has the same penalty as agreeing to the Offer and violating that: the understanding that, if you cannot be trusted to abide by an agreement, the Empire need not uphold its half."

"Understood," Kanan said.  "And we agree."  _Ryloth's probably still nice this time of year._

"What??" Hera asked, aiming it at Kanan.

"We will leave you to your business," Third Sister said.  Drawing a cube from one pocket, she held it out and Force-elevated it to over Kanan's hand, and he plucked it from the air.  "Activate the cube when you have made landfall on whatever world you pick; the terms of the Offer will begin from that point.  Only then will you be asked if you agree to the Addendum."  She and Ninth Brother turned to make their way back to their ship, when -

Esra stepped in front of them.  "Look, I'm sorry, I -" he began to apologize to Ninth Brother.

"Store your anger for another," Ninth Brother told him.  "I don't have to feel deeply to know you harbor passionate thoughts for a woman of another species - as do I, and as does your padawan master.  Owing to shared circumstances, I will ignore a perfectly tempting slight upon my person."

Esra stepped aside, and looked at Kanan.

Kanan knew, _Yeah, your brain_ does _still leak, Esra, but then, you've only been learning for barely two years now._

********

* * *

******0 Years Before the Battle Of Yavin:** ** **

**One Hour after Director Isard issued the Command to the listening posts at Dagobah and Tatooine:**

**The Here, Gan Continent, Dagobah:**

Yoda looked at the two remaining Inquisitors.  _Quickly learn, at least you do,_ Yoda was thinking thankfully, his own lightsaber still not activated - the third Inquisitor had been dealt with by a judicious use of the Force.  The three-stalk-eyed fresh corpse remained at Yoda's feet.

"You are to come with us," said the woman Inquisitor who, to Yoda's senses, was radiating fury almost faster than she could draw it in for fuelling her strength.

_When Order 66 was issued, teething you would have been._ "What, if I do refuse, then?" Yoda inquired.

The man Inquisitor answered: "You can come peacefully to be a penitent guest of our Emperor.  Or we can have fun with you, before we drag your half-dead body before our Emperor.  The end will not change."

"My own - the important response is," Yoda said, feeling so much disgust rolling off the man.  _Of me?  Of she?  Of -_

"Give us your answer," she barked at Yoda.

"Known where I am, your emperor has.  Something changed, yes.  Now, why am I important?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"But love the opportunity," the man said.

"One condition, I will come upon," Yoda said.  "Your names."

"What do you want with them?"

"To hear them," Yoda said, spelling it out.  _Almost pity their masters, I do.  Almost **.**_

"Seru Bas," she said.

"Calmekin Dhirr," said the man.

Yoda gave a single sharp nod of assent, and lifted the dead Inquisitor into the air.   "Lead, to your ships, now."

"Mishandle his body, greenling," the woman warned Yoda, "and I won't care if my death is the price for your own death."

_Believe me, no one does, I warn of passion and anger, the Dark Side's path._

"And why are you here?" the man wanted to know as they approached the shuttle.  "Of all the worlds you could have hidden away on."

"And allies, this world was held by Gand," Yoda said. 

"There's no records of that."

"Jedi duplicity," the woman hissed, as much as the man as at Yoda.

_Not incorrect, in this the accusation is.  Not entirely,_ Yoda knew.  "Not Jedi, though.  I."

"You hid a planet?"

"Not difficult, it is.  As well, young Count Dooku did."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**Mos Eisley Cantina, Tatooine:**

Holding the bartender well clear of the floor, he repeated his question: "Where did theys go?"

"Put it down, Binks, you don't know what diseases its picked up," an Inquisitor said, but didn't intervene beyond that.

"Mees hand'll be fine.  Dis one won't," both eyes glaring at the bartender.  "Da Jedi.  Where he go?" grinding each word out.  _My uncle fought alongside Skywalker and Obi-Wan, befores Kebobi and other Jedi turned on us: on Naboo, on whole Republic.  Empire saved us.  Lord Vader saved us; elevated me to train with Inquisitors._

"I'd answer him, the Inquisitor said.   "When they're angry, Gungans can be, lets say unpredictable.  But then, so can my kind."

"You're human," the bartender said, not sounding like he felt any safer. 

_Wise, at least on that score.  "_ Yes.  And I'm a Jedi."   _Vader would have killed me if he knew I was still alive.  Isard offered me sanctuary and a purpose._

"Another one?"

Teru Binks dropped the man.

"Count that as a mercy," advised the Inquisitor.

Quick to fill them in, the bartender said, "Kenobi was meeting with some smugglers and a Togruta and a...I don't know what the other one was."

"Describe it."

"Red and black.  Human-shaped.  Little thorn-like horns around a bald head."

"Which of da smugglers did dey go with?" Binks wanted to know.

"Han Solo," the bartender said.  "He's wanted by the Hutts, among others."

"Any in particular?" the Inquisitor inquired _.  Hutts are immune to our use of the Force.  But then, so are Gungans._

"Jabba and Grakkus.  Both of them'd sent mercs to collect Solo and payment...the Jedi slaughtered them all, as well as some of my customers who tried to join in or intervene."

"I told you Jedi can be dangerous."

As the two of them left the cantina and its now-deceased bartender,  the Inquisitor said to Binks, "And now we get to play politician."  _The Hutts are some of the few that our Empire doesn't keep a close hand on._

His deadpan voice betrayed only by a smile on the edges of his beaklike mouth, "Meesa so happy," Binks said.


	7. The Why of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've let the Lars family reason for coming with Vader (so quietly, so without objection) slide for too long, it seems. Here's why.
> 
> Or...Luke explains Tatooine culture to Stormtroopers, and Beru has a chat with Shmi.

**While Princess Leia was leaving,   0  Years  Before  Battle Of Yavin:**

**Exercise  Center,  aboard the _Devastator:_**

"Why are you here?" _Reassuring as it is that you can actually keep up with us without half-drowning in sweat or crying of a weak lungs like some Moffs' kids._

"Because Uncle Vader asked," Luke said.

"I think what Leader's asking," Leftmost said, taking a seat on the curb of the mat, "is that while that explains why your aunt Beru and uncle Owen are here now, why are you here now?"

"Because they asked me to come with them."

"And that's enough?"

"Of course," Luke said.  "They're family."

"Then your family is like your unit, your squad," Leader said, glad of having something solid to use as analogy.

"I suppose," Luke said.  "You do whatever you can to keep your squad together, and they're more important to you than your own opinion?"  _I definitely gave Uncle Owen grief, but I always did as he asked._

"Of course," Leader said.  "And if someone tries to break your family apart, you destroy them."

"Ummm...I suppose, sure.  I've never seen it come to that, at least not with my family."

"But you came to here," Armoried observed.  "You had a house, property, corpses, the whole lot.  Why not stay where you were?"

_I just answered this._   "Because we were asked to," Luke said.  _Uncle Owen never went into detail about what Uncle Vader told him, but he didn't need to._

"Why not counter with asking him to stay?"

Everyone in earshot stared at Armoried.

"What?  After two decades of loyal service, doesn't Lord Vader deserve a house, however humble?" Armoried asked.

_There's no way to answer that without risking worse trouble than Armoried may get in,_ Leader knew.  

But Luke answered, "Because he never asked to stay."

Raising an eyebrow, Leader asked, "You'd go anywhere you were asked to go?"

"Sure.  Wouldn't you?"

_Yes._

* * *

  **Meanwhiles, in Lord Vader's Suite:**

**In the bedroom allotted to Owen and Beru:**

Slipping from the bed, as sleep had not come as much as had been hoped by her, Beru softly padded over to the boxed relatives.  Kneeling before them for the moments her mother had always told her was best, Beru then whispered, "I have come with a question, and ask for guidance from one of your number.  I would ask it of Shmi Skywalker the mother of the husband I have."

Silence.  No objection.

With that, Beru slid Shmi's box down and, cradling it, and, propping it up, laid it near the edge of the bed.  The lid went beside the box upon opening, and the swaddling was unfolded away from what remained of Shmi's face.

Beru sat on the floor and waited to be recognized.

"Hello," Beru said when she was sure Shmi had welcomed her.  "I have a question that I should have asked you at the time...but I was hopeful, and I recognize I may have assumed..."  Beru trailed off, and took a moment to gather her thoughts.   _When we saw him this time, he walked with such confidence, and as though he was richer than the dreams of any Hutt.  That he was well-to-do enough to be able to afford to bring guards to protect us..._  "Have I made a mistake?" Beru asked her.

She could picture Shmi's patient gaze, that kind smile the older woman so often wore, the gentle waiting until you explained yourself.

"Should I have remained on Tatooine, mother-in-law?  I know I am being uncouth, but Anakin was dangerous when last we saw him, and I fear that he is no less dangerous now, forgive my saying so of your child."

Shmi was tolerant, forgiving, and she knew her son.

Beru felt better, but she also knew _I am not yet done._   "Should we return to Tatooine?  Or should we go to wherever Anakin is bringing us?"

Those eyes on her.  Wise and patient, and able to be sharper than the tongues of some people."

"Should I ask him?" and Beru could feel Shmi's pride wrap around her like a cooling breeze, like a needed hug.  "Thank you," Beru whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars reference materials I've used during the writing of this:  
> Lords Of The Sith. (novel)  
> The Essential Guide to Warfare.  
> The Essential Atlas.


End file.
